battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Walker Assault
Walker Assault is a forty-player game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront that centers around Rebel Alliance soldiers calling in Y-Wing bombers to destroy Imperial AT-AT walkers. In order to call in their Y-Wings, Rebel soldiers have to activate uplinks scattered around the map and defend them from Imperial forces. Objectives Rebel Alliance The Rebel Alliance must destroy a group of incoming AT-AT walkers. In order to gain the upper hand against them, they must call in aerial Y-Wing strikes to lower their powerful shields. The ability to launch these strikes is governed by uplink relays scattered around the battlefield. There are always two uplinks active at one time with six uplinks being in the entire map, therefore there are three phases in which the Rebels must keep the uplinks online. The longer the Alliance controls a relay, the more Y-Wings can be brought to bear on the AT-ATs. Each Y-Wing gives the Rebels 10 additional seconds to attack the walkers. After five minutes of the uplink phase, the Y-Wings strike the walker. Once a Y-Wing has struck, the AT-AT's shielding is temporarily lowered and the walker is vulnerable to concentrated, conventional attack. After all Y-Wings have finished attacking, the next uplink phase begins. Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire must keep the Rebels out of the relays long enough for the AT-ATs to reach targeting range of the Rebel GR-75 transport. They should rally to defend vulnerable walkers when their shields drop. They also need to plan a defense for when the uplinks are offline to prevent Rebels from re-activating the uplink . On Endor, and Survivors of Endor there is only one AT-AT due to the large trees surrounding the area. On Bespin, there is only one AT-AT due to dense urban environment, making it near impossible for large vehicles to easily traverse the city. On the Scarif maps there are only two sets of uplinks, four in total, due to the maps smaller size. Heroes Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa *Nien Nunb *Lando Calrissian *Chewbacca *Jyn Erso Galactic Empire * Darth Vader * Emperor Palpatine * Boba Fett * Greedo * Dengar * Bossk * Director Krennic Vehicles available Rebel Alliance *X-Wing (max of three) *A-Wing (max of three) *T-47 Airspeeder (available only in third phase, max of three) *74-Z Speeder Bike (only on Forest Moon of Endor) *Cloud Car (Bespin expansion only) *U-Wing (Scarif expansion only) Galactic Empire *AT-ST (playable throughout, max of two, max of one on Endor maps) *AT-AT (weapon systems only, controllable throughout) *TIE Fighter (max of three) *TIE Interceptor (max of three) *74-Z Speeder Bike (only on Forest Moon of Endor) *Cloud Car (Bespin expansion only, max of two) Note: Fighters are not available on the Forest Moon of Endor and Survivors of Endor due to their dense tree cover Maps These are the maps that Walker Assault is playable on: *Sorosuub Centroplex *Twilight on Hoth *Outpost Beta *Forest Moon of Endor *Survivors of Endor *Jundland Wastes *Graveyard of Giants *Cloud City *Scarif Jungle *Scarif Beach *Landing Pad 13 Trivia *This is the only game mode where active AT-AT's appear. *When the uplinks are captured by the Rebels, a timer will begin on each uplink. If this timer successfully completes, one Y-Wing will be added to the Y-Wing stack. Each Y-Wing adds 10 seconds of vulnerability to the AT-ATs when their shields are down. *Walker Assault is among the most popular game modes. *This is one of the four base game modes that can never end in a draw, the others being Turning Point, Hero Hunt, and Supremacy. The four expansion pack modes, Extraction, Sabotage, Battle Station, and Infiltration, also cannot end in a draw. *Walker Assault makes a return as Galactic Assault on Hoth for the Galactic Empire in *Walker Assault is one of the largest game modes in Star Wars Battlefront, the others being Supremacy, Fighter Squadron, and Turning Point. Gallery Walker jakku-1.jpg|An AT-AT on Jakku. HothATATVader.jpg Star Wars Battlefront - Hoth.jpg Pontus-ryman-pontusryman-15.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)